


Fight Me!

by Serade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, Fighting, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup Sex, Masochism, Near Constant Swearing, PWP, Rough Sex, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: Laxus and Gajeel often got into fights, be it a petty argument or a physical altercation. Since they started dating, however, it had gotten so much worse. They both enjoyed making up a little too much.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 44





	1. Normal Date

“Are you being serious right now?”

Gajeel looked across the table and found a disproving frown on Laxus's face. He frowned back. Laxus was always quick to anger, but Gajeel usually knew exactly what had turned his mood sour. Now he didn’t have a clue.

“What?”

“We're at a restaurant for fucks sake”, Laxus growled.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. “So?”

“So”, Laxus hissed. “Don't eat the fucking tableware.”

“What's the problem?”

Gajeel was bewildered. He was hungry. It’s not like this was the first time he snacked on the cutlery. Hell, he always ate the forks and spoons at the guild and Laxus had never cared. It was only Mirajane that told him off, and even she had given up on it by now.

“What's the problem?! You are just…” Laxus stopped himself and clenched his jaw. “Fuck you.”

Laxus got up and stomped out of the restaurant. Gajeel frowned after him. While he was well aware that Laxus had a short fuse, it shocked Gajeel that he would make such a scene in public. Laxus always tried so hard to seem cool headed despite being neither cool nor calm. What the hell was going on? Getting up as well, Gajeel waved to the waiter.

“Sorry. I'll pay next time, ‘kay?”

“Sure thing, Gajeel. Go ahead”, she nodded and he hurried out.

“Oy! Laxus! Wait!”

Laxus did not wait, or even slow down. Sprinting up to him, Gajeel grabbed a hold of his arm.

“Hold on already!”

“What?!”, Laxus barked.

Gajeel frowned at him, shaking his head lightly. “What's wrong? It's not like this is new. Ya know I like metal.”

“Yea, I know that alright”, Laxus sneered. “I just wanted one normal date. One.” He held up a finger, like he was trying to make sure Gajeel understood the quantity. “Is that really too much to ask?”

“This wasn't normal enough for ya?”, Gajeel jested.

Laxus was not in the mood. “No! It is not fucking normal to eat the tableware! As though we don't get stared at enough as it is!”

“Since when do ya give a shit what others think?”, Gajeel asked, genuinely confused now.

“I don't!”

“Well, clearly, you do.”

Growling darkly, Laxus yanked his arm away and turned around.

“Oy! Don't just walk away form me, ya coward!”, Gajeel demanded.

Laxus froze. He turned back with anger smouldering in his eyes.

“What the fuck did you call me?! I will fucking fry you, you pathetic lightning rod!”

Gajeel couldn't help but smirk a little at the familiar threat. Now Laxus was just asking for a fight. Fine, here we go again. Let it happen. Bring it on.

“You do know that steel doesn't even conduct electricity that well, right? The fork would have been a better target.”

Laxus glared at him, sparks jumping over his skin. “I'll make do.”

Holding his arms out to the sides, Gajeel wordlessly dared him to do it, and Laxus was not one to back down from a challenge. Mustering his magic, he let lightning split the sky. He did notice the handful of pedestrians who fled into alleys, but he didn't let that bother him. Anyone living in Magnolia Town was used to sudden battles in the streets. It was hardly news. He let his magic crash down on Gajeel.

Merely flinching at the familiar pain, Gajeel let the surge of electricity wander through his body and into the ground under his feet. Then he launched his counter-attack. One arm turned to metal, he swung after Laxus, and after the second try he managed to land a hit. Grabbing the transformed limb, Laxus sent lightning through it.

“You behave like a fucking animal!”

Surely half the city heard them, but Laxus didn't give a shit. What he did care about was the now true anger darkening Gajeel's face.

“What the fuck did ya expect when we started dating, huh, Laxus?! I'm a dragon slayer! I'm always going to be! And, might I add, so. Are. You!”

“I have manners at least!”, Laxus retorted.

“Manners?!”, Gajeel barked a laugh. “That's rich! You're the one that wakes me up at fucking midnight to go out in a freaking thunderstorm 'cause it gives you some fucking kick! You’re completely mental!”

“Oh! Now suddenly you have a problem with that? You never complained about it before!”

“No, I didn't. And do ya wanna know why, you scarfaced bastard? Because I fucking love ya, even with yer weird ass storm fetish!”

Caught off guard by the declaration of love mixed in with all the insults, Laxus took the next hit to the face and fell to the ground.

“Fuck you!”, he barked.

He was so angry! Both at the fetish comment and at the fact that Gajeel so shamelessly used his confused moment to land a hit. What a weak fucking move!

“Go right fucking ahead!”, Gajeel yelled back just as loudly.

Getting up and grabbing a hold of the metal arm, Laxus turned them both into lightning and flashed across town to their house. He knew it made Gajeel dizzy, but he didn’t give a fuck. Ripping the front door open, he pushed Gajeel inside and then slammed it shut behind them. He was seething. Gajeel was so fucking annoying!

Laxus wasn't usually the romantic type, but not for a lack of trying. He wanted to be, to take his partner out on the perfect date, all that roses and candlelight bullshit. Today had been so good he could swear he had landed in a fairy tale. Up until Gajeel broke the mood by being his weird fucking self.

Getting a hold of Gajeel's neckline, Laxus slammed him against the wall before halting. He knew he was being a prick. Gajeel was of course right. He was just being himself. What the fuck did Laxus expect? He didn't actually want Gajeel to change. That wasn't it. He just wanted today to be perfect for once. And now he was the one that ruined it by being like this, by being his short-tempered unreasonable weird fucking self. Shit. He had to apologise. He was so bad at that. Dammit!

“Well?! Go fucking ahead! Or did ya change your mind? Have ya grown soft on me already, Sparkles?”, Gajeel taunted.

Laxus clicked his tongue in irritation. Gajeel knew damn well that he hated that pet name. Insufferable bastard.

“Shut up for one goddamned second, would you?!”

Taking a deep breath, Laxus recalled why he had to calm down. Mirajane was right. This was toxic as hell. They had to get their shit together, and the sooner the better. Exhaling before meting the dark red eyes, Laxus took heart.

“I'm sorry.”

Taken aback, Gajeel frowned at him. “What?”

They fought _a lot_. Like, at least once a week. And Laxus was often the one to either start or escalate their argument to the point of physical confrontation. Never before had he apologised for it. Why now? This was far from the worst squabble they had gotten into. It might be one of the most ridiculous ones, though.

“I'm not going to repeat it”, Laxus stated firmly.

He wasn’t going to give Gajeel the satisfaction. Besides, this just now had exhausted his apology capacities for the coming month. Seeing how bewildered Gajeel was, he sighed. He kept Mirajane’s warning in mind. No going back now. Placing his chin on Gajeel’s head to hide his face from the prying red eyes, he mumbled an explanation.

“I shouldn't have reacted like that. I just… I'm not used to this entire…” He made a vague gesture between the two of them. “Domestic… thing. I just wanted today to be… whatever.”

He could feel Gajeel chuckling in amusement. It ticked him the fuck off.

“Alright Sparkles, I'll forgive ya on one condition.”

Fearing the worst, Laxus nodded, “What?”

Taking a hold of Laxus's chin and urging him back so he could meet the stormy orange eyes, Gajeel flashed a toothy grin.

“Fuck me already.”

Laxus huffed a laugh. He was relieved that Gajeel wasn't angry with him, not really. How the fuck did he manage to find someone like that? Someone that just understood his weirdness, accepted his worthless apologies, or the lack thereof. Someone willing to fight him head on every single day and not hold a grudge. Hell, Gajeel had actually been crazy enough to move in with him. How insane could a person get?

“Idiot”, he said softly before leaning in and kissing those perfect rough lips.

“Yer a big softie Sparkles”, Gajeel teased.

Laxus growled. “I'll show you soft.”

Firming his hold on Gajeel's jacket, Laxus pulled him along into the bedroom and pushed him down on the wide bed. Gajeel fell gracelessly onto the mattress, but the toothy grin did not leave his face.

While being of no use in the kitchen, the mental brain had something to offer when it came to craftsmanship. The custom steel frame for their bed really did come in handy. They hadn't managed to break a slat since. Not even when doing this.

Laxus climbed atop his aggravating boyfriend before reaching up to start unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as he had the last button open, he shook the fabric off his shoulders and flung the cloth through the room.

Gajeel grabbed a hold of his hips. “Yea, strip for me Sparkles.”

Growling, Laxus reached for Gajeel’s belt. “Fuck you. Stop calling me that. Undress already instead of spouting bullshit.”

A fair amount of shoving and pulling, and an overabundance of swearing later, both men had managed to rid themselves of their clothes. Laxus urged Gajeel onto his stomach. Straddling the strong thighs, he didn’t hesitate to grab Gajeel’s ass, massaging it firmly. Reaching for the bedside table, Gajeel got a hold of the lube and threw it at his preoccupied lover.

Growling, Laxus took the bottle and squeezed a generous amount onto his hand. Closing and throwing the bottle onto the floor, he eased back a bit. He let Gajeel sit up enough to get onto all four and ease access. He knew he didn’t have to be particularly careful. He loved that, loved that he could let loose and be as rough as he pleased. He loved that Gajeel actually enjoyed it when he did.

Pressing two fingers into Gajeel’s ass, he watched the familiar jerk of his body, listened to the groan that followed. He curled his fingers and Gajeel hissed. It was tantalising to explore all the sounds Gajeel could make, to learn what action caused what reaction. Sliding his fingers out almost all the way only to press back in, he got another hiss, but this time it was tinged with irritation.

Looking over his shoulder, Gajeel growled at him. “You’re slow.”

“Feeling impatient?”, Laxus teased. “You’re so easy to rile up.”

Gathering the wild mane into a ponytail and holding it tightly, Laxus moved his fingers in deeper. Gajeel shuddered and he smirked in satisfaction. Circling his fingers over Gajeel’s prostate, Laxus got a lovely reaction. Gajeel gasped and shifted away. Holding onto the long hair, Laxus held him in place and pressed his fingers firmer against that sensitive spot. He could see the tremble going through the strong shoulders. Gajeel again shifted away, but Laxus held him in place.

“Stop pulling my hair!”, Gajeel growled.

Taking a hold of Laxus’s hand, he removed it from his head. Moving away, he turned around and lay on his back. Gajeel was anything but shy. Spreading his legs, he shot Laxus a demanding glare. So hot.

“Stop fucking around and get to it.”

“Tch. Fine. If you’re that eager for me.”

“Shut yer face.”

Laxus stroked the lube over his cock and settled between Gajeel’s legs. Steadying himself with a hand, he eased the head in and stilled. Using a tiny bit of electricity, he desensitised the area before setting his feet against the bed and sheeting himself in Gajeel’s body in one go. Groaning in pleasure at the tight warmth engulfing him, he set a rough pace at once.

Fuck Gajeel felt good. He always did. Leaning over his beloved wild beauty, Laxus didn’t hold anything back. He met the enthralling red eyes head on and moaned his pleasure. Gajeel reached for him and he eased down further so Gajeel could grab a hold of him. The calloused hands found his back and nails dug into his skin. Laxus growled in desire. Taking one of Gajeel’s knees and spreading his legs further, he relished in the sensations. They were both sweating already, their skin hot and sticky.

Gajeel pulled him closer and he buried his nose in the black hair. Gajeel smelled so damn good. It is what first attracted him. Maybe that was a bit odd, but then again, they were dragon slayers. Gajeel liked his scent too, so much so that he would steal Laxus’s clothes and cuddle with them when Laxus was on a mission. It was kinda adorable. He hadn’t pointed out that he knew. He liked the thought of it.

Feeling the tender touch of lips on his throat, Laxus arched his neck to give Gajeel space. A hot tongue licked along his skin, tasting his sweat, and Laxus could feel arousal shoot down his spine anew. Gajeel’s teeth scraped his skin and he shivered. Gajeel bit him and he groaned. Stilling entirely, Laxus felt his entire body tensing up.

“Ya like that?”, Gajeel teased.

“Shut up already”, Laxus growled.

Gajeel entwined a hand in his hair and the dark red eyes searched his face. There was a serious air about him all of a sudden. Laxus took a deep breath. What now?

“Was it bad? Or did you like it?”, Gajeel asked.

Laxus sighed. Kissing Gajeel firmly, he rolled his hips. Gajeel responded at once, arching under him and digging his nails into Laxus’s back once more.

“Answer me”, Gajeel demanded.

“Definitively liked it”, Laxus responded in a breathless whisper.

With that confirmation, Gajeel pulled Laxus close again and angled his head to repeat it. Laxus shuddered as the sharp teeth met his skin. Now anticipating the pain, he inhaled deeply and gasped as Gajeel bit down.

“Fuck.”

Taking a hold of the headboard, Laxus firmed his movements. He fucked Gajeel as harshly as he could manage, only shortly allowing himself to be interrupted when the eager teeth on his neck caused his body to shudder. Soon finding his peak, Laxus groaned and shook. He let himself fall atop Gajeel and got an amused huff. Gajeel ran a hand through his sweaty hair, the other still on his back, still holding him tight.

“Lets go out again next weekend.”

Laxus rolled his eyes. “Tsk. Yea yea, I get it. I'm an asshole. What else is on?”

“No, I'm serious. I promise I won't eat the cutlery if it means so much to ya”, Gajeel insisted.

Laxus gave him a sceptical glance.

“Cross my heart. We'll get this 'normal date' of yours down sooner o' later. Just give me a few tries.”

Touched by the lovely promise, Laxus murmured a small, “Thanks.”

“Anything for you Sparkles.”

“Shut up.”

“Gihi.”

***

Makarov was very irritated the next day when he heard about a fight involving lightning and steel breaking out in the middle of town. AGAIN


	2. Jealous

Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest. He glowered at the scene unfolding before him. A group of women had asked Laxus for directions, and that idiot actually stopped to talk to them, to show them the way. They were clearly more interested in eyeing him up close than they were in listening to his explanation. Hell, they probably knew the fucking way. Once they couldn't come up with more reasons to stall, they left, chuckling happily. Laxus turned back to Gajeel and raised an eyebrow.

“What’s with the gloom?”

“Do ya have to?!”, Gajeel demanded.

“What?”

Gajeel waved an arm toward the retreating women. “The girls.”

“What about them?”, Laxus shrugged.

“Urgh. Do you have to be so fucking _friendly_ to them?”

Laxus barked a laugh. “You are seriously complaining about the fact that I am trying to being friendly?”

Gajeel glowered at him. “You're not usually.”

“Well fuck you too.”

“Ya know what I mean”, Gajeel huffed.

Laxus crossed his arms as well. He glared back at Gajeel.

“Oh, yea, I get it. You just think I'm a grumpy fucking old man, don't you? You think I don't give a shit, don't you?”

“Well, do ya?”, Gajeel challenged.

“Yea. I do.”, Laxus stated firmly.

“Since when?!”

“Since always. Just because I'm not…”

Laxus stopped himself and shook his head. Gajeel always did this, getting him to say more than he meant to. He fucking hated it. No one else got under his skin with such freaking ease.

“Fuck you”, he growled.

“Not what?”, Gajeel demanded.

“Not good with people, okay?! I'm not fucking good with people. Excuse me for trying!”

A spark flared over his skin in irritation. Gajeel grumbled. He clicked his tongue and looked away.

“I'm just sayin'...”

“Saying what?”, Laxus hissed.

“That you don't have to be so…” Gajeel waved his arm. “…close to 'em.”

Now Laxus was really getting irritated. What the hell was Gajeel insinuating? Despite popular belief, Laxus Dreyar was no player. He had no interest in flings, in loose sex or flirting, and sure as fuck not when he had a partner. And he did not take kindly to people suggesting otherwise. Especially not said partner.

“What's that supposed to mean? Do think I'm flirting or something?”

“Aren't ya?”, Gajeel challenged.

“No! Why the fuck would I? I'm with you!”

“Hmpf.”

Laxus realised something then. Gajeel wasn’t actually accusing him. No, he wasn’t that stupid. He knew how Laxus viewed their relationship. He might have had to get shitfaced to have that talk, but they did have it. Chuckling, Laxus nudged his lover.

“Gajeel… are you jealous?”

“No”, Gajeel growled.

“No?”, Laxus teased.

Gajeel bared his teeth. “No. Why the fuck would I be, huh?!”

“The hell do I know. You're the one acting out”, Laxus shrugged.

“I'm not acting anything, Sparkles.”

“I told you not to call me that.”

“Yea whatever. Just stay away from 'em.”

Laxus didn’t stop his magic from flaring over his skin again. If there was something he disliked more than having his integrity questioned, it was being ordered around. Gajeel knew that. He fucking knew. He was going for it now.

“Now you're giving me orders?”

“Problem?”, Gajeel challenged.

Laxus leaned in, doubling down on the provocation. “You don't own me, Copper Brain.”

“It's steel”, Gajeel pointed out.

Laxus knew Gajeel didn’t respond well to that. He knew all the sore spots and he was pressing them. He didn’t give a shit if it hurt. Gajeel had started this and Laxus was sure as fuck not going to be the one to back down.

“Like I fucking care.”

“Geh.”

“Tsk.”

They had reached the no words stage of their fight. It was uncomfortable. This wasn't an acceptable state to be in for very long. They had to break the silence soon. Screaming was much better than silence.

“You're being childish”, Laxus huffed.

“I. Am. NOT!”

“Are too.”

Laxus knew it was a ridiculous response, but he didn’t care. He was baiting Gajeel now. It was just starting to get interesting. Laxus could feel the excitement starting to build.

“Fuck you, Sparkles!”

“Try me!”

Gajeel frowned. That was usually his line. Laxus didn’t mean what he did when he said that. Right? No. No way. Realising he had been thrown off his game, Gajeel growled. Laxus came even closer, his breath rolling over Gajeel's face.

“Fuck me.”

Gajeel frowned at him, searching his face for a hint, something to tell him this was all part of the fight. He came up empty.

“Are you serious right now? Because if you are fucking with me, I swear...”

“I'm not. I love you”, Laxus stated.

Now truly bewildered, Gajeel just stared back at him. Chuckling, Laxus leaned in for a kiss. Running one hand through the wild black mane, he smirked.

“Its kinda enticing to know you're that jealous for such a stupid reason.”

“I'm not...”, Gajeel began, but Laxus didn’t want to hear it. He kissed Gajeel aggressively, tugging lightly at the long hair.

“Get to it already before I change my mind.”

“Get us home then.”

Laxus flashed them across town. Pushing Gajeel inside and slamming the door shut, he threw his coat off. While holding another’s gaze as much as possible, they made it out of their clothes and into the bedroom. This time it was Laxus who ended up on his back, and Gajeel who loomed over him. He grabbed the lube and poured it into his hand.

“Have you ever bottomed before?”

“The fuck do you think, Metal Brains?”, Laxus grumbled.

“I don't know”, Gajeel shrugged.

He gave Laxus a long look, not moving a muscle. He wasn’t going to do anything before Laxus gave him an answer. Realising that as well, Laxus sighed.

“No. I haven't.”

“Then I'll make sure to go slow.”

Laxus growled. “Don't you fucking dare.”

“Laxus, seriously, let me handle it”, Gajeel urged.

“Tsk.”

Laxus was just a little nervous when Gajeel moved his hand down, out of view. A wet and slightly cool sensation spread over his skin. Shifting, Laxus relaxed back. He felt one slick finger pressing against his ass. Biting his lower lip, he allowed it in and sighed. Gajeel was watching him with such focus, it was embarrassing.

“Get on with it”, he complained.

“Patience”, Gajeel said softly.

It only pissed Laxus off more. Gajeel didn’t get to treat him like some princess. He wasn’t going to accept anything less than what they did when it Gajeel who was on the receiving end.

“Fuck you.”

“Laxus, I'm just trying to avoid hurting you”, Gajeel stated sincerely.

Laxus leaned up on his elbows and glared at Gajeel.

“Fuck. You.”

“Geh.”

Laxus sat up more and Gajeel removed his hand. He was surprised when Laxus grabbed a hold of him and wrestled him down on the mattress. Straddling Gajeel, Laxus took his hand to get a hold of the lube and then stroked it down over his pierced cock. Gajeel groaned at the firm slick touch.

“Careful”, he offered.

“Shut it already.”

Steadying Gajeel against himself, Laxus eased the tip inside. It was a stretch, but he didn’t care. He was eager, feverish. He urged his body down and flinched. Gajeel took a hold of his hips to stop him.

“See? Hurst like that, doesn't it?”, he scolded.

Laxus leaned down over Gajeel entirely. “Shut. Your. Face.”

He moved down further and bit his teeth together. He exhaled hard and moaned when he was entirely seated. He had all of Gajeel inside himself. Fuck that was hot. Hissing, he rolled his hips, savouring the feeling, the pain as well as the pleasure.

“Shit. Since when are you masochistic?”, Gajeel breathed.

Laxus clasped a hand over his mouth to silence him and he chuckled. Realising his guess had been exactly right, he decided to take control for once. Thrusting his hips up, he got a yelp from Laxus. Laxus hit his chest and he laughed.

“Bastard”, Laxus hissed.

Holding onto Laxus’s hips so hard he couldn’t move, Gajeel grinned up at him.

“If ya want it to hurt, I can provide”

“Stay right where you fucking are”, Laxus warned.

He removed the interfering hands from his hips. Gajeel reached up to grab a hold of his hair instead and yanked his head down sharply. Laxus looked feral, teeth bared and eyes fixed on Gajeel with a prowling intensity. Grinding his hips down, he let out a low growl before craning his neck and enjoying the pain pulling at his scalp.

“Fuck you’re hot like that”, Gajeel breathed.

Setting his feet against the bed, he met Laxus for every move. He held onto the blond hair all the while and Laxus grunted in pleasure above him. With the excitement of this new discovery, it didn’t last them long. Gajeel had no complaints, though. Holding Laxus in his arms in the aftermath, he smiled to himself. Laxus was looking right back at him with an eerie intensity.

“What are ya staring for?”

“Do you think this is working out?”, Laxus asked.

“What do ya mean?”

Laxus shifted a little and propped his head up on an arm. “We keep fighting all the time. We get on each other’s fucking nerves. This can’t be healthy.”

“Maybe not”, Gajeel agreed.

“It’s me, isn’t it? It’s always me”, Laxus sighed.

“Don’t be stupid. There’s two to a relationship”, Gajeel retorted.

“Who are you calling stupid?”, Laxus growled.

Gajeel leaned over him and pressed a demanding kiss to his lips.

“Yer missing the point! Does it matter who it is? You, me, we’re both idiots and we both know it. But we’ll figure out how to stop clawing each other’s eyes out eventually. We don’t know how this whole relationship shit works, do we? We just need some practice.”

Laxus stared back at him wide eyed. “You think?”

“I know so”, Gajeel nodded. “I love ya, so I’m not going anywhere. That means we have no other option than to figure it out. We’ll get there, together.”

Laxus huffed a laugh. “Aren’t you a sweet little butterfly.”

“Right back at ya.”

  
  



End file.
